Chad Dylan Coopers Blog
by Zoey Bella
Summary: This is Chad's own personally onling blog, where you can ask him what ever you want....Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction (Of course they must be an intro)**_

_**Hey CDC here! Whatta do!**_

_**This is my personal online blog, I will be answering all of your questions so feel free to ask anything at all.**_

_**I will also be telling you a bit about my awesome day and I might even give you an inside look on what to expect on MacKenzie Falls!**_

_**Peace Out Sucka's!**_

_**Chad **_

_**P.S. remember to send in questions ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sup Ya'll!

CDC here!

I'm getting really excited as it's not long till Christmas! This may surprise you but I LOVE Christmas….mainly because I get loads and loads of presents.

Any whose I've just finished filming the MacKenzie Falls Christmas episode; and of course I did a perfect job, Portlyn on the other hand not so good, she threw up all over me on our 'romantic' dance scene. Yeah! Real romantic!

Anyways on with the questions:

**Claisling**

**Do you like the doctors?**

Chad Dylan Cooper never has to go the doctors. I'm perfect in every way and never get ill, apart from once..when..I..I..well that's another story for another day.

**Do you like the supermarket?**

What's a 'supermarket'? I think I've heard of Sonny talking about one before….hmmm..

**What was the craziest fan encounter?**

Most of my fan encounters are crazy, come on who wouldn't be crazy for me? Eh?

But if I had to pick one I'd say when some GUY jumped up onto stage while I was in a interview and asked me to marry him….I had nightmares for weeks after that!

**Iworkintheattic**

**If you were stuck on the moon with Tawni whining about coco moacho coco lipgloss, what would you do?**

Kill myself!**Do you like Mexican food? If so, Burrito or Taco?**

Taco!

**What's your favorite day of the week?**

Ever day, as every days perfect when I'm around ;)

**Is your favorite color blue so people guess it's the color of your eyes?**

Actually my favourite colours red…but blue's ok.**Pick one: Crest toothpaste or Colegate toothpaste?**

Colegate :D**Would you rather listen to metal or high pitch vocals as music for the restof your life?**

Hmmm…metal**Did you change your name so the innitals spelled CDC? If so, why did youchange your name?**

No, but CDC does sound better then CDG. I changed my name for one obvious reason, it sounded like I was a dork!**Do you consider yourself a good person at heart? If so, why?**

Of course, I helped Sonny with her fake date didn't I? Plus I gave some poor guy on the street a penny! Nice or what!**Would you ever wear sandals?**

Only if there designer and it's a hot day and where going to the beach and pigs fly.**Why are you so mean to the So Random! cast?**

Because they think there better than us, which there NOT! And we don't want them taking the number one spot.**Who's your manager person? (Marshal Pike: So Random!)**

Some idiot called Richard…or something.**What's the best day of your life?**

The day one 1st place in the 'Best Looking Toddler' contest! God I've always been so handsome!**Can you put your leg behind your head?**

Ermmm…one sec…YES! But now my legs stuck….time to call the fire brigade!

**MackenzieGirl**

**Did you know that MacKenzie is a girl's name? (That's MY name by the way ifyou hadn't noticed).**

No, of course not, well I did when I went to audition, that's why I dressed up as a girl, but that's not the point!

**Do you have a lucky number?**

No, why do I need luck, seriously look at me!

**Quick, pick one: Ketchup or mustard?**

Ketchup! YUMMY

**Why on Earth did you shove that innocent puppy?!**

I DIDN'T shove it, I just gently nudge it to the side.

**Who is your band/artist?**

I rather like that Demi Lovato girl…..she looks oddly like Sonny…hmmm??

* * *

**A/N - That's all for now xx Sorry if I didn't answer all questions, I did my best.**

**Plus Channy4Ever343 sorry if my story is the same idea as yours, some one mentioned it to me so I thought 'Good Idea!' xx**

**Please keep sending in questions x**


	3. Chapter 3

CDC Blog!

What up ya'll!

So you guys sent me some more questions, so thank you (See I can be polite!)

Remember the other day when I got my leg stuck behind my head??

Well, I couldn't reach my phone so I was sat like that for hours! Until some one came in my room and helped me, which was _unfortunately _Sonny.

Anyways today Portlyn came back after being off sick and we tried the 'romantic' scene again, but this time she didn't through up on me.

On with the questions…..

**MackenzieGirl**

**Do you like hedgehogs?**

What sort of questions that?? But anyway I did like hedgehogs till I turned 6 and one bit me! Yes it BIT me!

**Would you rather get struck by lighting, or shave your head bold?**

Struck by lighting. Nothing touches this gorgeous hair!

**When did you start acting?**

When I was young, I started off in a few commercials when I was a child and eventually began to get noticed.

**Have you always lived in Hollywood? If not, where did you live before?**

I use to live in Texas but when I landed a role in a commercial, me and my family moved to Hollywood where I began my acting career.

**Why are you so obsessed with yourself? (Oh, yeah. I said it!)**

Who wouldn't be obsessed with me, seriously! I'm the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper!

**LivinTheDream17**

**Do you feel bad for the ways you've tricked Sonny?**Well, a bit I suppose……

**Im Sonnys cousin from wisconsin so I know for a fact that she is dating Zacefron. What are your thoughts on this?**

No she's not! She wouldn't dare. Wait here…..I just rang and she said that she isn't, are you trying to mess with me?

* * *

**A/N - Can't wait till season 2 of Sonny With A Chance! I'm so excited and I've just found out that Sterling Knight can actually put his leg behind his head & make a 3 leaf clover with his tongue…..scary.**

**Anyways please keep sending in questions & I'll try my best to keep Chad in character!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo whats up! CDC here!

So **LivinTheDream17 **asked me to ask Sonny where her dad is so I did….She ended up bursting out in tears as soon as I mentioned him. Apparently he died not to long back and she doesn't like talking about it. Anyway she was sat for like half an hour crying, I wasn't sure whether to comfort her or what, but in the end I ended up wrapping my arm around her and telling her everything is going to be ok and then…well…the last part doesn't matter, so on with the questions…..

**LivinTheDream17**

**Do you know that Janine pig you kissed still dreams about you?**

Well why wouldn't she? Every girl falls for the Chadmister! Even animals by the sounds of things, plus I didn't kiss her she kissed me!

**Do you have any pets?**

Easy question. No

**If you were an animal what would you be?**

Hmmm…hard one. Maybe a tiger because there strong and fierce, but a baby tiger as there cute, like me!

**MackenzieGirl**

**If you had a pet grizzly bear, what would you name it?**

What kind of questions that?? Any whose I'd probably name it..Stu, simply because I've just been watching clips of scream and he was my favourite killer of them all ;D

**If you were starving, would you eat a kitty?**

No way! That's just…just like being a cannibal of some sort….you are a weird person….

**Claisling**

**What are you ill from?**

Well, I'd really rather not say. Plus it doesn't matter any more I'm still perfect as perfect can be!

**Do you like lettuce?**

Yeah….

**Have you ever been to the perfume department?**

Once. I went to get Sonn…some one some thing from there for Christmas.

**Has a fan ever gone to your house?**

No one knows where I live. It's top secret. Shhhh….

**Raetde**

**Will you marry me?**

Errrr….let me think???? No.

That's all for now folks! (sorry got the whole animation cartoon thing with the pig in my head…..random)

Peace out suckas!

Chad :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Haha just got back from Spain. Couldn't miss the New Year could I? Anyways how are you guys? I'm feeling rather festive today and happy! :D Everyone at the falls seem to think it has something to do with Sonny, but that's were there wrong it has absolutely nothing to do with her what so ever…..well maybe it does a little, ok maybe a lot, but it's no biggie….so let's get on with the questions shall we:

**Cupcake - Banana **

**Who's your favourite cast member from So Random? ( I bet we can all answer that one)**

And what is that suppose to mean…..for all you know it might be…errr…what's her face, you know the blonde haired girl…hmmm…tuna?? I dunno but its her not Sonny so ha! Okay I take that all back its Sonny….not the stupid blonde girl, but this DOESN'T mean I like her ok!

**LivinTheDream17**

**Would you consider yourself a very mature person?**

Of course, that's why I'm on a Drama not some stupid little Comedy like _So Random! _I'm way to mature for them and too good lookin ;)

**If so then why do you have So Random toilet paper!? That is very immatureChad.**

Errr….well….I have a perfectly good explanation for that…..Anyway how do you know I have _So Random! _toilet paper….?? Your not stalking me are you?

**Do you have to diet to stay skinny or can you like eat a bunch of junk and still stay skinny?**

It takes time and effort to get a body as perfect as mine. I stick to a very strict eating plan:

Morning: Crunch Nut! WOOP WOOP!

Brunch: Chocolate…YUMMY

Dinner: Lobster or Turkey

Tea: Varies from pizza & chips to Donna Kebabs!

Supper: A nice piece of fruit to make sure I get part of my five a day.

Then there's all the exercise….. Well the bit of exercise that I sometimes do in a morning…

**Sonny dreams about you…..not a question. Just thought I'd tell you.**

Yep! I know. She's fallen hard for me, though she'll never admit, but she looooooves me! So much! But come on who wouldn't?

**StardustSComet**

**Do you have a crush on Sonny? I'm willing to bet yes.**

No, of course I don't! Stop being stupid…why would I like Sonny when I can have practically any girl I want!

**Claisling**

**Do you love your mommy?**

Of course I do. She's my mommy :D

**What was the weirdest job you had before you were on mackenzie falls?**

I've been in acting all my life since I was young, so I've never really done anything. I use to have a job at home & that was to look after the horses and that's not really weird.

**If you had to choose between your hair & Sonny what would you choose?**

That's easy Son….. I mean my hair obviously, why would I care about a pity little Random??

**Have you ever had a stalker fan?**

Yes plenty, but who can blame them. Anyone would want to stalk me J

**Raetde**

**I've been to your house. in the near future you might be seeing some girls atyour door.**

Okay….that's creepy, but how the hell do you know where, I, Chad Dylan Cooper lives?

**SWAC1disneyfan**

**Would you rather kiss Tawni for 5 seconds or kiss Sonny till your out of breathe?**

Errrrrmmmmm…… neither? But if I reeeeeeally had to choose I would pick So… Wait my pizza's here….. Okay I'm back,,,,what was I saying, hmmmm… oh well!

**Zoezora ( A/N - you had quiet a lot of questions, so I'm going to use some now & use the rest in another chapter. Hope that's okay)**

**Don't girls usually put ;) :) :D not boys? boys put :-3)**

Well…..Boys can do that too…so ha!

**Do you know how many people hate you? including me.**

How could you hate the greatest actor of our generation? Do you have some thing wrong with you or what?!

**Have you heard of the show Sonny with a chance? it's my favourite show.**

Nope, not that I'm aware of but I'll check it out. What channel is it on?

**AHH! Zora just told me that Sonny's stuck in the cafiteria freezer andZora can't get out of the vents to save her!**

WHAT! Sonny's stuck in a freezer, oh no…….

**What did you do?**

I went to save her and be her knight in shining armour, but oh no you lied to me she wasn't even there….I official don't like you!

**Do I annoy you? if so my mission is complete.**

Yes, you do. So go on and tell your alien friends that you have successfully completed your mission….that's right I'm onto you aliens…..mwhahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

You people are seriously not going to stop with the whole do you fancy Sonny thing are you? Well if truth be known we went out on a date the other day, but don't tell the other 'Randoms' because I don't know if they know yet. (A/N - Apparently this is true & is what happens on the 1st episode of season 2 SWAC)

Question time baby!

**The jukebox**

**Who was your first crush?**

Some girl I met when I was 5, but I was over her in a few days.

**What about your first kiss?**

That was when I was 9, some freaky girl ran up to me a kissed me then ran away….weirdo.

**StardustSComet**

**Do you have a favourite actor besides yourself?**

Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I've seen Sonny act and she's pretty good.

**Zoezora**

Haha, you didn't ask me anymore questions this time, but I thought I'd reply to what you said. Firstly, thanks for the heads up on the water thing…..sounds weird but still thanks & tell your friends sister that what goes on between me & Little Miss Sunshine is between us. Secondly, tell your alien neighbours I said hi & Finally, I checked out this Sonny With A Chance and I want to know who the hell has been filming us? But you gotta admit I look gorgeous on it as always. Oh and about your list of people that hate me I bet you don't get anymore than 50 people.

I could spend all day chatting to ^^^ Zoezora they amuse me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry to tell you guys but this is gonna be my last questions & answers. Sorry ;(

So lets get on with the last of them:

**Raetde**

**whahahah today i saw you eat an orange... i love you...**

Okay….. Nice to know

**he he i saw you today! remember i rang your door and you answered! remember?that was me! i told you i know where you live! i love you. 3 we will getmarried and have 2 little kids...**

Okay, now I'm scared…..I'm sorry but I love Son….Some one else

**Sonshine**

**Have You Ever Been To Disney World Florida?**

Yes.

**If so how old were you? My first Disney Trip I was three months old.**

I was about 6 or 7 my first trip.

**Oh and I can answer your question about Sonny with a Chance. Its on DisneyChannel.**

Oh Yeah thanks.

I didn't get as much questions this time, so it's not very long, but thank you to who ever sent in there questions.

Peace Out Suckas!

Chad :D


End file.
